


Enchantment

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 20 Bethrothed, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 20 Bethrothed"There's this woman, she put a spell on me. But it broke. She said something and I thought it was true."Marinette's gaze darkened, "Lila."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 16 Royalty

Damian didn't know what to do. 

There was his mother, standing beside some woman he's never met. At least any of the other women, he already knew from galas and balls. 

Who was she? 

"Mother, who is this woman? Why have you decided that she of all people should be the one I marry?" 

His mother grinned in a shark-like way, "My dear, she was always to be the one you married. Don't you remember? You've known her since you were a child. The deal was that if you haven't found a spouse by your sixteenth birthday, you would wed Lila." 

No it wasn't. He looked over his mother's face to find any unlikely sign of joking. He couldn't find any indication of her jest. But he did find her eyes to be cloudy. Almost as if she was under a spell. 

Lila must have placed a spell on his mother. 

The woman in question spoke, an almost invisible wispy vapour escaped her mouth, "Don't you remember, Damiboo. You love me." 

The wisp surrounded him and entered through his nose. 

_'You love me. Love me. Me.'_

"I'll let you think, dear." 

The two women left with Damian on the floor, whispers surrounding him. 

'Lila. Lila. You love me. You love Lila.' 

"No," he said, "I don't, I'm missing something. I love someone else, but who?" 

He looked around his room, his eyes caught a napkin. 

"I know that napkin. How do I know it?" 

He took it in his hand and looked it over, 'The Dupain-Cheng Bakery.' 

The spell that washed over him broke. 

"Marinette." 

….. 

He ran as fast as he could to her bakery. 

"Marinette." 

She looked up, "Hello, Damian. What's the rush?" 

"There's this woman, she put a spell on me. But it broke. She said something and I thought it was true." 

Marinette's gaze darkened, "Lila." 

"How do you know?" 

"She's a witch. Not the good kind. She stole a piece of jewellery from me. It grants the holder the power of deception. The only way to break free from its hold is if you know it's a spell." 

She pulled out a box, "Take this." 

She handed him a bracelet with a turtle shell, "This should protect you from any future spells." 

She took a pair of earrings in her hand and placed them in her ears. 

"Let's get her." 

….. 

Damian brought Marinette the steps of the castle, "Why are we here?" 

He looked sheepish, "This is where I live." 

She pushed his shoulder, "You mean to tell me, you lied for months." 

He grinned. 

….. 

Marinette pushed open the doors to the throne room, "Lila!" 

The sausage haired girl smirked, "Oh, Marinette. I see you found me." 

Damian entered the room, "Oh Damian, how nice of you to join us, Marinette here is trying to kill me." 

The wisp flowed through her mouth and tried to engulf him, but his bracelet deflected it. 

Lila sneered, "I said, 'She's trying to kill me!" 

Marinette walked straight up to her, "Sorry, Lila, he's immune to your spell." 

She snapped the foxtail necklace off of Lila's neck. 

Beside her, Damian's mother awoke from her daze. 

Damian yelled out, "Guards! Seize Lila." 

She tried to make a break for it but she was quickly caught by Marinette herself. 

….. 

Damian grabbed Marinette's arm just before she left the castle, "I'm sorry, I lied. I didn't want you to be another girl after my throne." 

Marinette smiled, "Don't worry, Damian. You'll always be the idiot I caught hiding from the guards." 

"In that case, maybe I could be that idiot, again. Except this time, I'll just be an idiot in love." 

A blush took over her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
